


Golden

by muddyfxcker



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Korekiyo uhhh, Degradation, Desperation, I can't write dialogue help, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i can't tag, im writing this on mobile so there may be format issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyfxcker/pseuds/muddyfxcker
Summary: I wrote this at 3am I am a disgrace. Anyways there isn't enough Amaguji stuff out there, and there DEFINITELY isn't enough stuff with Kiyo bottoming ;) I hope you enjoy this! I'm sorry if there are typos IM SLEEPY a l s o this whole thing is fairly ooc because i can't write dialogue to save my life





	Golden

The thought had never even crossed his mind. 

Korekiyo was far from stupid, but the thought of submitting to Rantaro was one that had never even occurred to him. 

Somehow, he felt as if he had no choice. Though he knew Rantaro wasn't one to be pushy when it came to their encounters, Korekiyo already felt obligated to follow Rantaro's lead this time. 

"You're okay with this then?" The voice of the man in question snapped Korekiyo from his daze. 

He nodded without a second thought. 

Rantaro was swift. Very obviously...experienced. His hands gripped Kiyo's hips firmly enough to almost be painful as he drove him against the wall.

A hand slid from Korekiyo's hip to the waistband of his pants, slowly tracing the sensitive skin on his lower stomach. The light touch made his hips jerk slightly and pulled a gentle gasp from his lips. Rantaro chuckled as Korekiyo squirmed from the light touches. His fingertips traced down the front of Kiyo's pants before stopping directly on his crotch.

His fingers pressed more firmly against the bulge, drawing yet another gasp from Korekiyo. 

"Nhh, is...is it necessary to draw this out so much?" Korekiyo muttered, arching his back into Rantaro's still painfully gentle touches. 

"Shoulda figured you would be impatient. If you're so desperate to move this along, how about you get on your knees for me." Rantaro removed his fingers, leaving Kiyo more desperate than before. 

Korekiyo groaned and rocked his hips forward. Even the light touch was at least friction of some sort. He hardly hesitated to drop to his knees for Rantaro. Anything. Anything for Rantaro to just touch him. He was already so terribly desperate.

Korekiyo undid Rantaro's pants as quickly as he could manage, sliding them down to his feet.

Fingers laced into Kiyo's hair before tilting his head back. 

"You've gotta make sure I cum at least once before I even consider touching you, yeah? Now, lemme see that pretty mouth."  
Rantaro remained gentle yet firm through his instructions. His fingers proceeded to stroke through the long locks displayed in front of him. 

Korekiyo hesitantly hooked a finger around the top of the black mask covering the lower half of his face. He left it to rest right below his chin, revealing lips stained a deep burgundy. 

It wasn't as if Rantaro had never seen Korekiyo without his mask, but somehow, the reveal always caught him off guard. Korekiyo was beyond beautiful. He was purely stunning. Rantaro cupped Kiyo's face in his palm, gingerly sliding his thumb over his slightly parted lips. 

With his other hand, Rantaro slipped his fingers under the waistband of his underwear, sliding them down his thighs. He shivered as the cold air hit his exposed length. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft and gave himself a couple strokes before pressing the head against Kiyo's tongue. 

Korekiyo's hand moved to take the place of Rantaro's as he eased his lips around the head of his cock. 

"Fuck..." Rantaro sighed. He knew it wouldn't take him long to cum with Kiyo's ridiculously warm mouth wrapped around him like that. Kiyo slid his lips further down his dick, pausing to catch his breath every now and then. Taking all of Rantaro down his throat wasn't easy, the man was easily 7 inches. And fucking thick. 

Rantaro groaned as he felt his cock hit the back of Kiyo's throat. He placed his hand against the wall in front of him to steady himself. He slid his fingers back into Kiyo's hair, far less gentle this time. Rantaro pushed further into Korekiyo's throat, pulling himself back, then pushing back in. He increased his pace until he was steadily fucking Korekiyo's mouth, slamming in and out of his throat. 

Korekiyo's golden eyes shimmered with tears building from the inability to properly breathe. His face flushed as his head grew fuzzier and fuzzier. He gripped Rantaro's hip to avoid falling. And just like that, it stopped. Korekiyo gasped in air as saliva dripped down his chin, his lipstick now almost entirely smudged off his swollen lips. 

Rantaro gave Kiyo a moment to breathe before pressing the head of his dick back to his lips. Korekiyo took the lead this time, easing Rantaro's cock down his throat once again, humming gently as he slid his mouth back and forth around Rantaro. 

"Ah, fuck...Kiyo..." Rantaro groaned, unable to resist bucking his hips forward into the warmth of Korekiyo's mouth.  
"Mm, I'm really fuckin' close. Wanna cum on your face." 

Rantaro pulled out of Kiyo's mouth with a soft moan. He pumped his dick quickly, his breathing sped up and his jerks got sloppier and much less coordinated with each pump. His breath became ragged and littered with soft moans as his grip on Korekiyo's hair tightened. 

"Mmh, Kiyo. Fuck! Korekiyo...ah!" Cum splattered onto Korekiyo's face, some landing in his hair as well. He let out a small whimper with the sudden sensation, Rantaro breathed hard and shakily, trying to collect himself. 

Korekiyo stared up at Rantaro's flushed cheeks and blown out pupils and licked his lips, along with some of Rantaro's release that had happened to land on his upper lip. 

"Goddamn," Rantaro let out a shaky laugh. "You have no clue how fuckin sexy you look like that, pretty little slut."

Korekiyo whimpered at the praise. "Please, will you fuck me? I fear I can't hold myself together much longer..." His eyes met with Rantaro's, a blush crept across his face as he realized how awfully needy he sounded. He immediately broke eye contact with Rantaro out of embarrassment.

"Shameless little cockwhore, huh? Drop your pants and get on the bed, pretty boy." 

Korekiyo scurried to get off the floor, almost tripping in his blind hurry. He did as told, removing his pants and underwear as Rantaro dug the bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer. Korekiyo positioned himself so that his head and back were against the headboard and his legs were spread. 

Why the idea of letting Rantaro fuck him never crossed his mind, he had no idea. Korekiyo had always considered himself entirely dominant until Rantaro's recent fantasies came up in conversation. He needed it. He needed Rantaro inside of him so fucking bad it hurt. 

Rantaro was quick to spread Korekiyo's legs more as soon as he moved to the bed. He squirted the lubricant into his hand, scooping some up with his fingers. Rantaro pressed his index finger to Kiyo's entrance, pushing in easily. Kiyo groaned and wriggled himself down against the finger.

"More. Please," Korekiyo's voice trembled as he begged, grinding himself again on Rantaro's finger.

"Fuck, already? Alright..." Rantaro hesitantly pushed his middle finger in as well, pumping and crooking the fingers carefully inside of Korekiyo. He was going so slow. So agonizingly, ridiculously slow. 

"I need, hah! More, Rantaro. Mmm...please," Korekiyo was far more vocal than Rantaro had expected. Already letting out a cascade of breathy moans and quiet swears. 

"Christ, Kiyo. You sure?" Rantaro asked, stopping his fingers inside Korekiyo. 

"Fuck! Ah, yes. Yes!" Korekiyo's hips jerked as he begged. "Please, just...need you. I want you to fuck me. God, please Rantaro, fuck!" His hole clenched desperately around Rantaro's fingers. This was so unlike Korekiyo, normally so sophisticated and relaxed. Now he was a mess of whines and whimpers, begging for Rantaro's cock like a complete whore.

"Needy little slut, fine. It's gonna hurt like hell, though," Rantaro warned. 

"Mmh, that's unimportant. Please, just get to it," his ragged breaths made it hard for Korekiyo to speak properly. His thighs quivered as he spread them more, inviting Rantaro between them. 

Rantaro squirted an ungodly amount of lube onto his dick, shuddering at the cold. He rubbed more onto Korekiyo's entrance, sliding his index finger inside of him once again. Fuck, he was warm. 

Steadying himself, Rantaro lined the head of his cock up with Kiyo's hole. He locked eyes with Korekiyo as he slowly pushed himself into his warmth. 

Korekiyo hissed in pure initial agony that Rantaro knew would end up happening without proper preparation, especially since it was his first time bottoming. Rantaro stopped and allowed Kiyo to relax before moving again, slower this time. 

It took time for Korekiyo to grow used to the burning pain, but once he did, he wanted more.

"You can move...faster if you'd like. Ah! Mmm," Korekiyo's pained hisses grew into needy moans once again, which indicated that Rantaro could move quicker now. And he did. 

His thrusts sped up, and so did Kiyo's breaths. The ragged breaths rapidly grew into quiet grunts before progressing into swears and loud whimpers. Korekiyo was falling apart quickly.

Rantaro wasn't too well held together either, he let out quiet grunts with every rough thrust. "Shit, you're so fucking tight, Kiyo. So...goddamn, hah...tight," they were both losing it. 

Korekiyo was the first to go, loud cries escaped his throat, he met everyone of Rantaro's thrusts with a grind of his hips.

"Oh, Rantaro...ah! Fuck, I'm going to, mmh, cum! Please, please...more...fuck!!" Korekiyo almost screamed as he climaxed. The buildup was almost non existent. His entire body jerked as his cum splattered across his stomach and chest. 

Rantaro kept fucking Korekiyo through his climax, the overstimulation sent almost painful shock waves throughout every inch of Kiyo's body, causing him to cry out and cling onto Rantaro's exposed shoulders and back. He sank his teeth into the skin between Rantaro's shoulder and his neck in an attempt to not scream from the intense sensation coursing through him. Not to mention that Rantaro was still slamming directly into his prostate.

Rantaro let out one last sloppy thrust before grabbing Korekiyo's thigh with one hand and the headboard with the other. He swore loudly as he came, filling Korekiyo with the thick substance. He pulled out slowly with a soft pop, Kiyo's hole quivered and he whimpered from the loss. Rantaro's cum dribbled down his ass and onto the bedsheets.

"Ha, guess I should help you clean up then," Rantaro said with a tired smile. 

"I assume so, this mess is your doing, after all." Korekiyo was still shaking, but he managed to sit up with a wince. Rantaro helped him to his unsteady feet. 

"You up for a shower?" Asked Rantaro.

"Certainly, but only if I can entrust all the work to you." 

~


End file.
